Foxy Slave
by Real Life Latias
Summary: A Zoroark makes a bet while he's drunk and ends up broke. The only job he can get is a position as a maid for a rich Lucario. A rich, perverted, and horny Lucario. Yaoi! If you don't like that, don't read this. This got SOOO off track, but it's still goin'.
1. Unnecessary Underwear

**(A/N): Aye yo, so this is the Zoroark-maid fic I promised. So, the concept of this story is very similar to that of Shounen Maid Kuro-kun. Yaoi, cross dressing, and massively hot sex. You've been warned.**

Foxy Slave

I can't believe I agreed to do this. Looking down at the French maid's uniform I have to wear, I immediately regret signing up for this. I'm a freaking maid for Christ's sake. It's not like I had a choice, though. I'm completely broke because of a stupid bet I made while I was drunk. I had to take this job because all the other jobs required "high school diplomas". Yeah, about that, I have yet to graduate high school, being only seventeen. It's not like I can get help from my parents either; they're dead... Now back to my current situation...

"I have to wear THAT?" I asked disbelievingly, blushing and rubbing my eyes.

"Why would you not have to wear the official uniform of this household?" Lucario answered my question with a question, casually fiddling with the buttons of his coat. He was wearing a the top part of a suit, for the bottom part wouldn't fit over his weird Lucario legs.

"Because I'm a boy!" I yelled at him, my frustration peaking. Sure, I had a very feminine body and a submissive personality, but that doesn't mean I'm a girl!

"Why can't boys wear dresses? Especially girly boys like you," He countered, a smirk on his face, "Plus, you'd look super cute in that dress," I w-would? Well, if if you put it that way...

"F-fine, I'll put on the damn dress," I picked it up and prepared to walk into the bathroom to change when he stopped me.

"No, you will change right here, in front of me," he said in a very demanding tone, his look daring me to defy him. Then, he pulled a pair of pink panties with a little bow on the front out of his coat pocket and tossed them to me.

"Almost forgot those," he said, apparently amused, before adding, "Oh and don't forget this," he reached into his pocket again and produced a matching pink lacy bra.

"Oh come on! This is ridiculous!" I was about to explode, "I don't even have boobs!"

"It's part of the uniform, wear it or you're fired," he said harshly, venom practically dripping from his mouth.

"F-fine..." I started to take off my t-shirt, guiding my purple and black hair through the collar. This was so embarrassing! He was staring straight at me, not saying a word. I wasn't wearing pants because of my canine legs. Even though my legs were those of a Pokemon, I could still stand upright and walk on two legs. I groaned and picked up the panties, slipping them on quickly, trying not to let Lucario see anything. I tried to put on the bra, but there was a clasp in the back. I couldn't maneuver my arms far enough to get it.

"L-Lucario? Can you h-help me p-please?" I felt so embarrassed asking for help putting on a damn bra. _I'm a boy!_

"Sure, Zoroark, but from now on you are required to refer to me as, "Master"," he said sternly, walking over to assist me. When he reached me, I had my back turned, waiting for him to clip it together. Instead of clipping it, though, he wrapped his arms around me from behind and rubbed my chest where breasts would be on a female.

"Mmm... you're such a sexy little Zoroark," he moaned into my ear, starting to grope my chest. I would never admit it, but it actually felt really good and I let out an unintentional whimper. I could tell he noticed when he started to reach down from my chest, tracing his fingers along my belly. He played with my belly button for a little while, before starting to tease me by rubbing me just below my belly. His paw was so close to my sheath, and I was whimpering and shaking like crazy. Then, just when I thought he was going to touch me, he withdrew his hand, letting me out of the embrace. He then casually fastened the clasp on the back of the bra and took a few steps back, urging me to continue dressing.

"That wasn't very nice," I whined, now turned on and needing a release.

"Well, maybe you could get some action if you put on that sexy dress," he said suggestively, giving me a lusty, half-lidded gaze. I quickly slipped the dress over my head, pulling my long mane out. I reluctantly fastened the matching head band to my hair, blushing hard.

"There, I put on the stupid dress," I said quietly, glaring at the ground.

"Good boy, now we're going to play a game," he said, leaving me with an uneasy feeling. Oh god, what kind of twisted game is it going to be?

"Here's what we're going to do," he said, walking over to the door and shutting it, "I'm going to tease you in various sexual ways, and if you cum before I tell you to, you have to walk around tomorrow in just your bra and panties, got it?" I didn't like this at all.

"Do we have to?" I whined, not liking the idea of walking around in my underwear one bit.

"You do if you want to keep your job," he said threateningly, approaching me slowly. He pushed me down on the bed, not bothering to be gentle. I whimpered and covered up my privates with my paws, not wanting to suffer the sexual torture. He slowly lifted my dress over my head, taking it off. I was left in just my underwear, completely exposed to him. Looking at me in eyes, he leaned down and kissed my belly button, then licking underneath. I threw my head back, moaning in pleasure.

"Remember, if you cum, you have to wear only underwear tomorrow..." he reminded me, noticing the pleasure I was feeling. I just whimpered in response, unable to speak. If this is already too much for me, I guess I'm pretty pathetic. Suddenly, he got rough, forcefully pulling down my panties, revealing my throbbing erection.

"This is level one, my foxy slave," without warning, he shoved my dick into his mouth, making me throw my head back and I instinctively put my hands on top of his head and pushed it down. I completely forgot about the game and came upon pushing down his head, shooting my hot cum down his throat. He pulled himself off my member, some cum leaking from the side of his mouth.

"Well, looks like you lost, Zoroark," he said happily, wiping his mouth. I just lay there, breathing heavily and tracing circles on my belly. I was so out of it after such an amazing climax.

"You're so easy to arouse," he said lustfully, "I wonder how you'll do in tomorrow's game,"

**(A/N): So, that was the first chap. Pretty hot, right? Anyway, this was just an idea I wanted to get out of my head. Next chapter soon. Until next time ~Real Life Latias**


	2. Endurance

**(A/N): Uhg, sorry about Pokémon Heroes AD, I kinda got all depressed and didn't know what to write next, but I promise an update soon. Shounen Maid Zoroark-kun! Yay let's goooooooo!**

Foxy Slave: Chapter Two 

Uhg, what happened last night?... Ohhh yeeaah... I kinda got molested a little. Well, at least it felt super amazing... aw man! I forgot I have to walk around in a bra and panties all day. Though, now that I think about it, It kind of made me feel horny. Maybe he'd make me feel good again... no! Stop thinking like that!

I got out of bed, putting on a fresh pair of panties and not bothering to change my bra. Mostly because I couldn't fasten it. I had to admit, though, I felt kind of sexy. My girlish curves and slender limbs; all exposed. Putting on my headband, I walked through the door, ready for work. One of the butlers, a Toxicroak, showed me around and started me with some housework. You know, some dusting here, dish cleaning there.

Then, my little buzzer attached to the waist of my panties went off, signaling I was being summoned by Lucario. There was a little screen on the buzzer that displayed his location: poolside. Mmm... maybe I'll see him in some sexy swim trunks. No! Stop that, Zoroark, keep it together. As I walked through the halls, I realized how uncomfortable high heels are. I've been on my feet all day and it was starting to get to me. Good thing the day was almost over; it was about six o'clock.

When I got to the pool, I nearly fainted; he was wearing swim trunks and was soaking wet, his fur clinging to his incredibly arousing muscles. I could feel my member harden and quickly covered it with both hands, my knees moving inward to touch each other.

"Hmm, well, that's hot," he started, "Are you ready for our next game?" he was smiling brightly, excited for this 'game'.

"Y-yes, M-M-Mast-ter," I choked out, his body was just so incredibly sexy! I was nearly drooling at this point.

"Well, I hope you won't cum too soon," he said, making me excited and immensely worried at the same time. I wonder how he'll torture me this time.

"Here's what's going to happen: I'm going to measure your sexual abilities with a series of vigorous tests. If you pass, you can cum without consequence," he explained in a stern tone, which scared me. I've only had sex once!

"U-um, sir, what happens if I don't pass?" I asked cautiously, dreading the answer greatly.

"If you fail, you have to walk around tomorrow with a vibrator shoved up your little ass," he stated bluntly. Oh man, I'll never make it through the day with a vibrator in my ass.

"Let's begin. In level one, we will make out, and if you don't give me a boner, you lose," he said with a smirk. Ok, ok, stay calm, you can do this.

"Y-yes, sir," I whined. God, I'm such a submissive slut. He walked over to me and leaned down, locking lips with me. He immediately shoved his tongue into my mouth, making me moan and quiver. I instinctively put both my hands flat against his chest and pushed my head forward, and he moved his hands around to my back, unhooking my bra. I was never getting that thing back on now. Damn my stupid Pokémon arms.

Even though I was thoroughly enjoying every minute of this, I was afraid I wasn't good at this, I mean it was only my second or third kiss... He removed his hands from my back to put them on either side of my face, stroking my cheeks. Then he caught me of guard by roughly grabbing my super sensitive ears and stroking them.

"Mmmnph!" I half moaned, half yelled in pain into the kiss. He just moaned in response, continuing the stroking of my ears. I felt something poking me just above my erection, and it took me a second to realize what it was. As soon as I realized, he released my ears and pulled away, some drool connecting our now-separated lips. I was panting, out of breath from the limited breathing I had.

"Haha, very good, Zoroark!" he said, smiling. Phew, now what sexual torture will I be facing next?

"Round two! You will suck me off while you jack yourself off, and if you cum before I do, you lose," he told me, smirking yet again, "This is a test of endurance, it's easy," he explained. Yeah easy for him to say; when it came to sexual endurance, I had exactly none. I had to try my best though, because if I have to keep a vibrator in my butt all day, my dick will be leaking cum like a faucet; I really get off through my ass.

"Say, Zoroark, before we start, I'm going to up the stakes since so far, you seem good at this," he said, and I could've sworn his smile was pure evil, "If you lose this time, you have to keep the vibrator in all tonight, too." No, no, no, no, no, no, please no! I'll never sleep!

I groaned and collapsed onto my knees, ready to get face-fucked. And face-fucked I was, as he roughly shoved himself into my mouth, starting to stroke my hair and ears. I did as I was told and started to rub myself off, trying to do it as slowly as possible to prolong my climax. When he started to move in and out, I started to gag and choke on his fairly large girth and length. I shut my eyes closed tight and clenched my muscles, trying to suppress my pleasure. There was drool leaking out of my mouth and dripping to the ground, which made me feel so slutty, like my mouth was just a tool to be used by my master.

Suddenly, he shoved my head down hard on his dick, making me gag and clench my eyes shut even tighter. The roughness pushed me over the edge, my cum coating his feet. He pushed my head off, clearly disappointed.

"Oh, Zoroark, looks like you need to work on your endurance..." he said, swatting me on the head.

"I-'m s-so s-s-sorr-rry, m-master..." I said, ashamed of myself.

"Well, here's your punishment, don't take it out until tomorrow night!" he said, and I whined and whimpered loudly, really scared of what was to cum. (hehehe those bad puns)

He pushed me onto all fours and roughly pulled down my panties, even giving my ass a light smack. I could here the buzzing sound of the turned on vibrator, and he roughly shoved it up my ass, not even any lube...

"AHH!" I screamed, blowing my load for a second time.

"Oooh like it up the ass, do we?" he remarked, clearly surprised by my quick climax. Yeah, there was no way I was sleeping tonight.

**(A/N): Heeheehee! Zoroark, you slut. Anyway, hope you enjoy and a new chap soon! Until next time ~Real Life Latias **


	3. Dirty Slut!

**(A/N): Alllllllllllllllllrighty then! Sorry I STILL haven't updated Pokemon Heroes AD, I feel like it'll just be a generic yuri lemon... I'll try though. Now, Chapter... 3? Yeah three! Lol I had to actually check the story to see... It's been a while, okay!**

Foxy Slave: Chapter Three

It took me twenty minutes to walk back to my room because I kept collapsing in the hallways, my legs shaking uncontrollably. Hopefully tomorrow I would be a little more used to this; I would never get anything done like this! I was now laying in bed with my butt in the air, drooling all over my pillow. Oh how badly I wanted to make myself cum! But I knew that would only make it worse, so I was trying my best to endure.

"N-nyaa-ah," I moaned quietly as I shifted, making the horrid vibrating toy hit a particularly sensitive spot. UHHHHHHHHHHHHHHG! I was never getting to sleep... unless, maybe I passed out. Haha, I have an amazing idea, one that pleasures me _and_ gets me to sleep! Well, technically "sleep". Still with my ass in the air, on my knees, I grabbed my cock and started pumping roughly. My dick was a good size, but no where near the dreamy nine inches of Lucario's cock...While my one hand did that, my other started to pound my ass with the vibrator, making me moan like crazy. I was already on the verge of cu-

"Hnnngh!" I would've screamed out if it weren't muffled by the pillow I was now biting. I drenched the sheets in my long awaited orgasmic release, slumping down onto the bed. Seeing stars, I pushed the vibrator as deep as it would go into my ass, shooting out another string of cum as making my vision blur and start to blacken. Finally! Drool leaking out of my open mouth, I passed out from the pure intensity of the combined pleasures.

Next Day

Uhhhg, my body felt so sore, what the heck? When I tried to get up, I immediately collapsed back onto the bed, the intense pleasure in my ass taking the breath right out of me. (haha Breaking Benjamin reference to Breath) Shit, I forgot about that... the fact that there was no lube, increasing the friction of the vibrating, made the feeling so much more distracting. Resisting the very strong urge to rub myself off, I slowly got up, only to collapse onto the floor. When I fell, the vibrator hit the ground, burying itself as deep as it could inside me. I couldn't even get up! How the hell was I supposed to do anything else!? I slid my dress off the bottom of the bed, trying my best to slip it on. It worked, I guess, but looked a little sloppy. I didn't have my bra on because it was unfortunately taken off and never put back on, and God knows I can't do it alone. My panties were soaked in fresh pre-cum; I was a total slutty mess. For a third time I pulled myself up, leaning heavily on the doorknob for support. My legs were shaking and quivering like crazy, and I was on the verge of just giving up.

"Heh heh, need a little help there, miss?" Lucario teased, nonchalantly leaning on the doorframe. Of course I needed fucking help! But a weak "Y-yes p-please..." was all I could manage in my incredibly aroused state. Deep inside, I just wanted him to take out the stupid toy and fuck me until he couldn't anymore, but I just pushed the thought away, knowing it wasn't very plausible.

"Alright come on," he picked me up so that I was facing him, my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck. I knew he could feel my soaked panties and bulge.

"Ah, a little aroused, are we?" he said, his voice seemingly clueless. He knew damn well I was leaking cum like a faucet! It's a good thing he's hot and I need money...or I'd be out of there.

"U-uh, S-sir, I c-can't walk p-properly, the p-pleasure is too i-intense..." I admitted, ashamed of myself for the third time this week.

"Oh? Is it?" he asked, purposely bumping the toy with his arm.

"A-aah! N-no p-please don't do th-that!" I squealed in surprise and ecstasy, clenching my eyes shut.

"Oh, you don't like that?" he asked, purposely hitting it again, harder. I moaned and buried my face in his neck and shoulder, eyes still shut tight. I heard him chuckle a little as he slapped it, forcing it as deep as it would go in my ass. I cried out in pain and ecstasy, but mostly ecstasy. It just hurt a little because, again, no lube.

"Well, it sure _sounds _like you like it," he moved one of his hands to squeeze my soaked panties and rock hard cock. I was starting to drool again, all over his neck.

"And it _feels _like you like it," he said, toying with me now. Without warning, he grabbed hold of the vibrator and pumped it in and out at an alarming pace. Why'd he have to be so rough all the time! As usual, I didn't even last a minute, coating the inside of my girly underwear with more cum. My arms gave out and slipped from around his neck as I fell onto the luckily carpeted floor, only barely conscious. Through my blurred vision, I saw Lucario lean down by my ass. He slowly pulled out the tortuous sex toy; thank goodness! My relief was short-lived though, as he produced a larger one and thrust it in roughly and turning it on.

"This is your punishment for cumming, you dirty slut," Oh come on!

**(A/N): Zoroark you fucking dirty slut! That was hot though, right? Anyway, thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed, and until next time, ~Real Life Latias**


	4. Sexy Delphox Babe

**(A/N): Hello, readers! I've been slacking and being lazy, but also doing tons of 'research' by reading many yaoi smut fics... Also, I saw the movie ****_Lucy _****and I wan't some of those drugs! Enough of that... now on with the storyyyyyyyyyyyy (^o^)**

Foxy Slave: Chapter Four

I am now sprawled on the carpeted floor, drooling and wincing every time I accidentally moved. Holy motherfucking shit fuck fuck fuckity fuck shit fucking Jesus motherfucking Christ God damnit! I was mentally ranting and swearing, trying my best not to scream out my thoughts. Alright, time to try and get up... yeah right. Very carefully, I tried to push up my upper body. Not even getting half of the way up, I collapsed into a twitching furry pile of Zoroark. I was trying not to give in and just pull out the vibrator, but the temptation was getting stronger. I tensed my muscles and slowly but surely rolled onto my back, gasping when the vibrator was inevitably moved. The painful pleasure caused my dick to squirt out some more pre, adding to my already soaked fur. Okay, maybe if I just take it out for a little while...

I slowly sat up, trying not to disturb the horrid piece of vibrating technology. Taking a deep breath, I gripped the end of the toy, grunting as it started to slide out. When it was about half way out, I couldn't resist quickly thrusting in and back out, moaning lightly. When I couldn't take it anymore, I steeled myself and ripped it out.

"A-aahh!~" I couldn't help it, it felt really good. Too good... Now I needed a release really badly. Still in the hall, I put down the toy and lifted up my leg so I could lick myself. I winced a little when my sore ass's muscles were strained, but I knew it would be worth it. Leaning down, I licked the tip of my member a little before taking it into my own mouth. I started licking in circles around it, bucking my hips upward as my senses were overwhelmed. Before I knew it, I was pawing myself off while licking and sucking the tip. My thoughts wandered to those of Lucario, and how good it would feel if he was doing this to me. I imagined his mouth around my dick, licking and seemingly coaxing out my salty cum. His strong arms and paws rubbing all over my body, stroking my sides and chest. My eyes were wrenched shut, finding it easier to fantasize that way. The fantasizing finally got to me as I came in my own mouth. The taste of my own cum wasn't that great, but I swallowed it anyway. After I was done swallowing and removed my dick from my mouth, I fell back, lying flat on my back as I realized how gross I was. Imagine what Lucario would think if he knew I just gave myself a blowjob.

"Y'know, If you wanted a blowjob, you could've just asked..." Well, shit. How much did he see? Aw maaaann!

"H-how much did y-you s-see?" I stuttered cautiously, looking at him with a worried expression.

"Enough to know you need another punishment for taking out the vibrator," I audibly gulped, anxious for my 'punishment'. Just now, I noticed he was stroking his nine inch meat, the knot starting to inflate.

"W-what are you g-gonna d-do?" I asked cautiously, my voice showing my already evident worry.

"Come here, I'll show you," he reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a pair of handcuffs. What does he need handcuffs for? Startled by the cuffs, I pulled myself to my feet, legs shaking, and shuffled over to Lucario. He was so much taller than me; my head barely reached his shoulders.

"Now turn around and put your hands behind your back," I hesitantly did as I was told, feeling sort of like I was being arrested. He locked my wrist together with a click as the handcuffs were fastened. Then, he gripped me by the shoulders and turned me around. Still gripping my shoulders, he forcefully pushed me down onto my knees and said one word, "Suck". As I pushed my mouth onto his large member, he grabbed my ears and roughly forced my head down onto him. It went all the way in, and I gagged as my lips brushed his fur at the base of his member. His knot was still relatively small, so it slid into my mouth with ease. Still gripping my ears, he roughly forced my head up and down his length. I seriously felt like a sex toy right now, and tears started to pool in my eyes and stream down my face.

"Yeah, you're just a little slut, aren't you?" he teased me, making me leak even more tears, "Go on, say it, say you're a slut," he roughly pulled his dick out of my mouth as he prompted me to talk dirty to him.

"I-...I'm a s-slut..." I mumbled through sobs, but it apparently wasn't good enough for him.

"Say it louder, let the whole household know how much of a slut you are," this was probably the worst punishment he could have given me.

"I-I'm a s-s-slut!"

"Louder!"

"I'M A FUCKING SLUT!" immediately after I screamed that out, he shoved his length back into my mouth as I whimpered. He was holding my ears again, making me deepthroat him with each thrust. My eyes were shut tight, trying not to let the tears out. Even though I was definitely not enjoying this, my hard member was throbbing and burning with need. It was almost painful, which only added to the pool of tears underneath me. I noticed someone else's presence in the hall, but couldn't bring myself to open my eyes and see who it was.

"Wow, Lucario, where'd you get such a sexy Zoroark?" I heard an effeminate but distinctively male voice ask. Lucario made me deepthroat him and kept me there, gagging and crying the whole time.

"Oh, hello, Delphox, this one came to me; needed a job"

"I see you're putting him to good use~" Use. that word echoed in my head as I was brutally face-fucked. Lucario continued thrusting and started groaning. I tasted his salty pre and knew he would soon cum, so I clenched my eyes tighter and flinched.

"A-ahh I'm going to cum soon," I knew he would have a ton of seed and I knew it would completely overwhelm my mouth, so I got ready to swallow as much as I could.

"Almost there," he grunted out, gripping my ears tighter, "A...ahhhhh..." he sighed, starting to shoot hot ropes of cum down my throat. After my mouth was full, it started to leak out from the sides of my mouth, making me let out even more tears. When he was done with me, he roughly pulled me off his dick and threw me to the ground.

"Get to work," he snapped as he walked away like nothing even happened. My dick hurt like hell from the lack of attention and my hands were still cuffed behind my back.

"Need some help?" I opened my eyes to see the most beautiful boy I've ever seen. He had very effeminate features, especially in his face and hips. His fur made it look like he was wearing a dress, so I assumed that's why he wasn't wearing any real clothes.

"P-please..." I wanted him so badly...

"Ohh, I see what you want~" he pushed up my dress to reveal my throbbing excitement, with panties already pulled down slightly from my previous 'self-service', if you will. I just nodded and leaned my head back, waiting to be pleasured by this beautiful boy. He knew I was desperate and got to work immediately, rubbing it up and down and taking long licks at the same time. I wasn't going to last very long at all, mostly because of how aroused I already was, but I couldn't help but shudder with pleasure when the Delphox looked up at me from my dick, giving me a lusty stare. He started to suck me hard, still looking up at me.

"N-nghh! I-I'm gonna c-cum! A-ahhhhaah!" I moaned passionately and threw my head back, emptying the rest of my ball's contents into his mouth.

"T-thank you s-so m-much..." he pulled my panties back up and my dress back down.

"Anytime... if you know what I mean..." I suddenly got light-headed and my stomach started to flutter. He would do this for me anytime? He pulled a key from the depths of his dress fur and pulled me by my shoulders into a sitting position. I heard a click as the handcuffs were unlocked and tenderly pulled off. I moved my arms back in front of me and felt something warm trickle down my arm. The sides of both my wrists were sore and cut, leaking blood.

"Come on, lets go get you fixed up, cutie," he purred in my ear as he got up and offered me his paw. I gladly took it and stood up slowly, my sore muscles straining. Even my throat was a little sore from the rutting I had received. We walked down the hall, holding hands for support, as we made our way to his room.

"Alright, I have a first aid kit, so just wait here while I get it," he said and motioned for me to sit on the bed. I eased myself onto the bed, wincing when my butt made contact with it. About half a minute later, he returned with a liitle red box in his arms. I took notice to how girly his mannerisms were, holding the box with both arms against his chest, swaying his hips slightly when he walked. He sat on the bed next to me and opened the box, revealing band-aids, some peroxide, alcohol, antibiotic cream, and some pieces of cloth. He opened the peroxide and used it to wet the cloth.

"This may hurt a little," he warned, before dabbing at my wounds and cleaning them. He put away the peroxide and took out the antibiotic cream, rubbing some on the recently cleaned cuts. Then, he took out four band-aids, unwrapped them, and applied them to each of my four cuts.

"T-thank you, again..." I mumbled before adding, "C-can I... hug you?"

"Of course you can," I embraced him tightly, wrapping my arms around his torso and nuzzling his neck. In turn, he wrapped his arms around my back and hugged back. This was the first time in a long time anyone has shown me affection that wasn't driven by lust. It was nice to just sit there, in his arms, and purr contentedly into his neck. It was nice to not be sexually abused for once.

**(A/N): whew there's chapter four, yo. Introduced a sexy Delphox babe. Maybe threesome? Until next time ~Real Life Latias**


	5. Under the influence of Dear Agony

**(A/N): Wow! Twice in one day! So I decided to do back to back chaps to make up for the long wait. More like I had nothing better to do.**

Foxy Slave: Chapter Five

I've learned a lot about Delphox over the day we spent together, doing Lucario's housework. He was 19; two years older than me, and had worked here since he was 15. I didn't meet him my first day because he was using his vacation days. I also learned that his preferred nickname was Kiki, which was odd because I thought that was a girl's name... We were currently on break, talking in his room.

"So, does Lucario... you know, do it to you too?" I asked, trying not to sound blunt and weird.

"All the time, actuallly, but it's not that bad; at least he lets me cum," he replied rather nonchalantly.

"Oh..." I didn't know what to say.

"How'd you end up here anyway?"

"Umm... well, both my parents died when a robber broke into my house, shot them, and raped me," I was starting to tear up, "I dropped out of school so I could get a full-time job, and ended up here," I finished, saying it out loud for the first time since the police interviewed me.

"You poor thing..." he hugged me from behind, comforting me. Kiki has been so helpful to me, comforting me, taking care of my wounds... relieving me, so to speak. I think I loved- wait what am I saying? I met him this morning. How could I possibly love him already? Our buzzers dinged, signalling the end of our much appreciated break.

"Okay, let's get goi-" he was cut off as our buzzers beeped in a different tone; the one that meant we had to see Lucario. Both of us, though? Uhg... my mind was flooded with dread when I saw the place we were supposed to meet him: his bedroom.

"He's not always that rough and mean," he assured, as if sensing my dread, "This morning was a punishment,"

"O-okay let's g-go," I finally said, starting to get nervous.

"You're adorable when you stutter~"

* * *

When we arrived at his room, he was standing in the doorway, waiting.

"There you are, my beautiful servants," he greeted us politely, ushering us inside. I hesitated, but stepped over the threshold before I heard him shut and lock the door.

"Now, I called you here in regards to this morning," he said calmly, but he was still very intimidating. "I know you sucked him off, Kiki, and I think both of you need a further punishment," shit shit shit shit shit shit.

"Kiki, I want you to fuck him, now, on the bed. No lube," Kiki had an apologetic look in his eyes as we moved to the bed, his erection growing. As we sat, he pulled my dress off and I moved to my knees to remove my panties.

"No bra, I see, I'll just add that to the list," When I was done undressing, I turned to face Kiki and we automatically locked lips passionately. He slipped his tongue into my mouth, which I welcomed wholly. I was actually enjoying this moment, but apparently Lucario wasn't.

"Get on with it," he snapped impatiently. Kiki turned me around so my back was to him and hugged me against his chest. He prodded my entrance with his member while I simply whimpered.

XOxoXOxoXO

When Lucario was finished four hours later, I was a mess. My ass was bleeding, my mouth was bleeding, and I was covered in cum. I ran back to my room, sobbing uncontrollably, and immediately started the shower. Waiting for the water to warm, I thought back to my punishment session. Kiki was as gentle as he could be, but when Lucario took over, I felt like dying. The way my hole was rutted without lube, the way my mouth was abused. I never even got an erection. The pain was too strong. When the water is scorching hot, I step in, ignoring the intense burning feeling. As I stand there, in the scorching water, I think about my life, and how it went downhill so fast. This was my life, this abusive, humiliating, torturing life. It would be so much easier to just die. I didn't even bother washing my fur, I just kept turning the water from freezing to boiling really fast, loving the way my breath was shocked out of me every time. When I finally got out, the mirrors were coated in steam to the point where I couldn't see my reflection. Perfect. I can't stand to look at myself now. I quickly did a Hone Claws, my claws gloing purple and getting visibly sharper. Growling loudly, I slashed my other arm with them, instantly feeling hot blood run down. It made me feel so much better, to rid myself of the anger and sadness.

"Zoroark, are you okay?" I heard Kiki's voice through the door, worried for me.

"Yeah, awesome," I replied sarcastically.

"Can you open the door?" I walked over to the door, unlocked it, and literally ripped it off it's hinges. I let go of the door handle and the door flew across the bathroom, hitting the sink and cracking it.

"WHAT?" I was losing control fast.

"Please, calm down, Zoroark," his calmness only fed my anger.

"RAAAHHH! MOVE!" I pushed him out of the way and briskly walked towards Lucario's room. When I got to the door, I charged up a dark pulse and blew the door to bits. I saw a surprised Lucario inside, but he quickly stood and his eyes started glowing blue.

"Stop," he said firmly, charging an Aura Sphere.

"NOT UNTIL YOU DIE!" I let off a Night Daze as hard as I could, although it did minimal damage to the fighting/steel type. He lunged at me, tackling me to the ground. He had an Aura Sphere aimed at my face.

"Do it... please," I said, knowing I'd been beat. He looked down at the bloody claw marks in my fur.

"No, I won't," he seemed to soften and the sphere started to shrink.

"I don't want to live anymore," I spat bitterly, "No family, constantly being raped, this is no way to live,"

"I-I'm sorry, I-" he was cut off as I slashed his face.

"YOU'LL NEVER BE SORRY" he reacted by powerfully giving me a Force Palm to the face, knocking me unconscious...

**(A/N): Wow depressing and dark chap, but that's prolly 'cause I was listening to the full _ Dear Agony _ album, which is rather angry and depressing. Until next time ~Real Life Latias**


	6. Kiki!

**(A/N): Hello! I am unfortunately not dead, so I'm writing this. enjoy, and Mr. Guest guy anonymous blooper dooper, it did escalate quickly, but Zoro-kun is already a little on the crazy side after his parents died and I think he has like, bipolar tendencies, if that's a thing. Onward with my porn!**

Foxy Slave: Chapter Six

"N-no, p-please... nhah!" I pleaded as Kiki was being forced to thrust faster and faster, my hole becoming raw.

"I'm s-so -ha- s-sorry, Zoroark..." Kiki was panting and trying not to show the pleasure he was feeling. He kissed me on the cheek and hugged me tightly to his chest as he fucked me. My front side faced outward, completely exposed to Lucario and his devious punishments.

"Ahh! P-please s-s-stop, it hurts!" even the small amounts of precum Kiki was producing were quickly dissipating, leaving me bone dry and raw once more. It felt tremendously painful, like a hot knife was being stabbed in and out of me, I was even starting to bleed.

"Master, I think we should stop, he's bleeding!" Kiki stopped thrusting for a moment to say that.

"Alright then, come here, Kiki," he said with deceptive calmness that hid his frustration and malice. Kiki slowly pulled me off of him and gently guided me to lie on the bed, which I did gratefully. Lucario gripped Kiki by the hips and roughly pulled him into a doggy style position. He immediately thrust in his whole length and pulled on Kiki's ear tufts. Now it was Kiki's turn to cry, and he did just that as his ass was stretched and ears were painfully pulled on.

"Hey slut, suck your boyfriend," he teased, making me blush, he was my boyfriend now? No, that was just him teasing, what right does he have to make me date someone. Well, he is my master... Everytime Kiki gasped in pain, my heart broke a little, the sound of him suffering was soul-crushing. Like when you scrape your nails on a chalkboard, but worse, much, much worse. As I pulled myself off the bed and approached them, Lucario pulled Kiki's ears upward forcefully, making him gasp and instinctively move with Lucario's hands, allowing me access to his five inch tapering penis, which had no knot. I crawled underneath him and Lucario lightened his grip, letting Kiki rest his body on mine. I carefully grabbed his softening member and put it in my mouth, sucking it like a straw.

"O-oh, Zoroark, don't s-stop!" his member immediately hardened once more as I sucked him harder. I wanted to try to ease the pain Lucario was giving him, and by the sound of it, I was doing a good job.

"H-harder, Zoro-kun, s-suck me harder," he moaned into my fur as he was furiously pounded from behind. Under different circumstances, I would have enjoyed Kiki's horny pleas to no end, but I knew there would be much more pain before the night was over. I started to bob my head, but Kiki felt pleasure no more as Lucario spread his ass cheeks and thrust in harder and faster. The thrusts forced Kiki into my mouth hard, making me gag a little as I involuntarily deepthroated someone for the second time today. My life sucks. Apparently that struck a chord, though, as Kiki gasped in pleasure.

"Nhahh!" he was enjoying my blowjob immensely, and that was all I cared about right now. I didn't mind my throbbing ass as long as my sexy femboy was happy. I just massaged his member with my tongue as he was thrust into my mouth, making him moan and whine for more. Just when I thought he would definitely cum, Lucario gripped him once more by the hips and threw him aside. He then moved over behind my own ass and shoved himself in, all the way the hilt, knot and all.

"N-nyhaaahhhh!" I yelled out in surprise and agonizing pain as he spilled his large load inside me.

* * *

I shot up in bed, but fell back down as my head bounced off something, only adding to my immense headache.

"Ow... Zoroark you're awake!" Kiki stated the obvious. As he made sure I was okay and whatnot, I noticed a throbbing pain in my arm. That's when it all came flooding back, the punishment, my outburst, getting knocked out...

"How do you feel?" his voice was full of concern and had an almost motherly tone to it.

"Like shit," I replied flatly, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes. He hugged me tightly, burying his head in my chest.

"I'm so sorry, especially the part where I... you know," he continued to squeeze me in a strong and loving hug.

"Hey, it's okay, I know you didn't have much of a choice," I started to gently stroke his head, which was still on my chest.

"I'm still sorry though, and willing to prove it~" he cupped my face and kissed me gently, surprising me and making me blush a violent shade of red. After I got over the initial shock, I wrapped my arms around his neck and deepened the kiss, murring contentedly. After a good thirty seconds, the kiss turned messy and dirty as he slipped his tongue through my lips and teased my own tongue. After our slippery organs were done wresting and messing around, the kiss returned to it's gentle and caring state, our tongues merely dancing together. He reluctantly pulled away after a while, making me whine in protest.

"Aren't you hungry or something?" he asked, before adding, "and besides, you should rest for a while, those injuries must hurt quite a bit," he sounded concerned, but I also noticed his arousal...

"I'm not in the mood to eat, and I've been resting for... how long have I been out?"

"About a day, it's nearly night now," he informed me, and I was surprised how long I was out.

"Well anyway," I rested my paw on his semi-erect member, earning a gasp, "it looks like you don't want me to rest either," I said slyly, making him blush hard.

"W-wha- no, I'm sure you're a little tired of sex by now, I can take care of myself later," he said, flustered.

"No, I insist, just use lube this time, my ass is kinda sore," he finally gave in, his arousal getting the best of him.

"Who said you'd bottom?" he put a hand on my chest and gave a seductive look, his other hand heading for my most sensitive areas. He pulled the blanket and sheets aside, revealing my member, which was just a little smaller than his. His hand gripped it gently and massaged it until it was hard as a rock in his hand.

"Don't hold back, don't try to hold it in, I want you to cum until you're completely satisfied~" his loving words made my stomach all fluttery and my face turned yet a darker shade of red. He climbed atop me and straddled my legs so that he could lean down and give me some well deserved oral pleasure. And lean down he did, his cute little ass in the air as he took a long lick of my throbbing girlyboyhood. I moaned out loud as a sign for him to do more, and he responded by taking the whole thing into his mouth.

"O-oohhh, y-yessss, more p-pleeeease..." I begged through passionate moans, and he gave me just what I wanted as his tongue swirled around my length while he bobbed his head vigorously. If he wanted to bring me to orgasm as quickly as he could, he was doing one hell of a job; I was already on the verge of cumming. I hesitantly rested my paws on the top of his head, trying to resist pushing down. He noticed my hesitation and pulled off my member slowly, dragging his tongue along.

"Don't be afraid to enjoy this, be as rough as you want," he said, his selflessness making my stomach flutter again.

"B-but I want you to enjoy it too," I said truthfully, not wanting to hurt him by accident or something.

"As long as you're happy, I'm happy," there he goes making me all fluttery again.

"Are you sure?" I looked him straight in the eye, which showed nothing but love.

"Of course, don't be afraid to push me down or thrust yourself, it's not like I'm not used to it," he assured me as he wrapped his lips around my member once more. This time I rested my paws on his head and slightly pushed without hesitation, but still resisted the urge to all out force him. He decided to do that for me, though, and went down to the hilt, his nose pressed into my fur. Staying in that position, he rubbed around my member in circles with his tongue. I couldn't resist any longer and moaned as I held down his head firmly and my hips thrust upward, forcing my already-buried member deeper into his hot cavern. He continued to massage me with his tongue as I thought back to what he said for a moment. I thought about how selfless he was and how all he wanted was for me to be pleasured (I was thrusting into his mouth now as I held his head firmly). I kept thinking about him saying, 'Don't be afraid to enjoy this, be as rough as you want', and with that quote in mind, I came hard in his mouth, shooting hot ropes of cum down his throat as I selfishly held him down.

"A-aaahh!" I moaned loudly, have quite possibly the best orgasm of my life. As he swallowed my cum and rode out my orgasm, I relaxed my muscles and started to see stars. When I finally finished leaking cum, he gently pulled my member out of his mouth to talk.

"Well, how was that, good?" he had no idea.

"It was the b-best orgasm e-ever," I told him honestly, "th-thank you s-so much,"

"Hehee, it was my pleasure, now are you ready for round two?" of course I'm ready for round two. Instead of using words, though, I nodded eagerly, wanting to know what it's like to top... even though I was technically underneath him.

"Alright, I hope my ass is tight enough for you," I'm sure any ass would be good enough for me at this point, but his concern still meant so much to me. He scooted up my body so he was straddling my waist, ready for penetration. He eased himself onto me until I was all the way in, and holy shit it felt amazing. His ass was so incredibly warm and tight, and my well lubed member slid around and squished in his warm anus.

"O-oh my god, K-Kiki, y-you're amazing!~" I put both my hands on each of his furry butt cheeks and groped passionately. He started to bounce up and down, his impossible tightness nearly pushing me over the edge.

"I'm glad you like it," he said happily, resting his hands on my chest as he rode me. I noticed his throbbing erection leaking globs of precum and decided to help him out. I pushed him back a little so I could sit up a little, and put my legs up so he could rest on them. Then, I leaned down towards his member to suck it.

"N-no, Zoroark you don't have to- N-nhaaahhh..." His words were lost in a drawn out moan as I sucked him hard like the night before. My back was strained a little, but his moans of ecstasy made it more than worth it. I knew he would last very long with the double stimulation, but neither would I, so I kept at it. After a while, he was experimenting different angles to find his prostate, which would most definitely finish him off. Leaning back, he finally found the most sensitive part of his anus and slam himself down to hit that spot continuously, still being orally pleasured all the while. I was lasting a bit longer than usual because of my recent incredible climax, but my stamina was quickly declining as he moaned and made the sexiest, most lewd face I've ever seen.

"A-aaahh, I-I think I'm c-cumming!" his walls contracted with each rope of cum that shot onto my face, making me have my second climax.

"M-me too!" we were both panting hard and ejaculating our semen at the same time. My cum made his already warm anus feel slicker and hotter, and my vision started to blur from the intensity of my orgasm. After we were both done and he lied on top of me for a few minutes, basking in the afterglow, he spoke up.

"T-that was incredible," he said softly, stroking my fur softly.

"Y-yeah, we have to do that more often," I said, and he nodded in agreement.

**(A/N): whew, my most detailed lemon to date. Hope you enjoyed and until next time, ~Real Life Latias**


	7. Walmart Trip, and Alexi

(A/N):** Yo yo, what up, it's been a while... ehh, I was busy breeding massive amounts of Pokémon for my ever-growing competitive prowess. Anyway, let's see what happens with Lucario and Zoroark! Also, to my guest/anon reviewer, he is named Kiki because Delphox is one of my favorite Pokémon, and my name is Kiki, so yeah. Hopefully we'll see a more caring side to Lucario this time, so let's get on with it! In case you didn't catch it in chapter one, Zoroark IS shiny.**

Foxy Slave: Chapter Seven

Everything was kinda fuzzy... and time felt almost nonexistent, but I was on a bed; Kiki's bed I think. All of the sudden, Kiki was on top of me, kissing and nibbling at my neck as I moaned. Everything he did seemed to give me ten times as much pleasure as it should have, but everything was going by so fast. The nibbling turned into butterfly kisses down my body, kissing my chest, belly, and eventually getting to the erection I didn't know I had. Then, after some quick teasing, he slipped it into his mouth, sucking hard...

.::{ Third Person POV }::.

Kiki, who was snuggling in bed with a sleeping pile of black and purple fur, was on the verge of sleep, just reaching the point where his mind was slipping and wandering randomly. His eyes were closed comfortably and his world was just about to go black...

"Mmm... Kikiiiiiiiiii... don't stop~" his eyes opened wide as he heard Zoroark moan/mumble his name. He rolled over to face him, only to see the sleeping face of Zoroark, and he was even snoring cutely. Maybe he just heard something? Eh, who knows, but he was exhausted and rolled back over slowly, ready to sleep.

"Oh, Kikiiiiiiiii, it feels so good" for a second time, his eyes went wide as Zoroark mumbled and moaned in his sleep. That's when he realized that Zoroark was having a wet dream! Duh! How could he have not realized that before? Well, now that he knew, he was going to have some fun...

.::{ Back to Zoroark's POV}::.

Kiki was bouncing up and down on my member furiously, trying to finally reach his long-awaited orgasm, which would definitely be very intense. I had already came three times, going on four. My tongue was hanging out, drool running down my chin; I lost in pure bliss due to my multiple and equally intense orgasms. My hands were aimlessly fondling with Kiki's ears, nipples, anything that was fun to play with. Suddenly, as he slammed himself down while leaning back a little, his body went rigid and his face contorted into a classic and very lewd "O" expression. He fumbled around for my hands and held them, our fingers interlocking.

"A-aaaah! Zoro-kun! It feels so good~" he moaned as his prostate was obviously hit, "Make me cum~" understanding, I used his hands to help me thrust up into him as he stayed completely still, not wanting to lose his special spot. As I thrust straight into his prostate every time, he threw his head back and moaned loudly.

"A-ahh yes!" he screamed in pleasure, "Zoroark, wake up," wait what? I tried to form words but my mouth wouldn't cooperate. Suddenly, I was being shaken, and there was sunlight coming through a window.

"Wake up, darling~" I looked up groggily, my blurred vision starting to focus and make out the shape of Kiki. I was on my back with him straddling my hips with his hands resting on my shoulders.

"Kiki, what's haaaaaapenin'?" I asked with a long and drawn out yawn. My eyes jolted open wide and I gasped as I felt my tender erection get rubbed in all the right places by a skilled hand.

"I heard you having such a nice dream, and thought you could use a little help~" he stroked my member again and started to rub my chest and belly.

"Kiki -a-ahhh- I just woke u- mmmmmyeeeaah~" my words were lost in a moan as he pressed his member against mine and rubbed both at the same time. I nearly came due to how exotic and sexy it felt to have someone else's penis pressed to my own. It felt amazing; his hot, slick cock leaking precum onto me as he grinded and thrusted against me.

"Does that feel good, hun?" he asked soothingly, the word 'hun' making my stomach flutter.

"I-it feels a-amazing..." I stuttered out as I was lost in the pleasure. He giggled cutely and leaned down to kiss my neck, one hand still around our members. I moved my head back to give him full access to my slender neck. He lightly kissed it as he thrust into his hand slowly and carefully stroked my ears with his other hand.

"Mmmm, Kiiikiiiii~" I moaned lightly as he nibbled and kissed on my neck passionately. He started moving his hand in sync with his hips, practically doubling the friction and pleasure. Apparently my stamina was cut in half since last night and before I knew it, his thrusting brought me the the edge.

"K-Kiki, I'm gonna c-cum!" I yelled out as I was pushed over the edge by his hot, moist cock rubbing against mine.

"Then, cum already, hun," as soon as I heard that, my stomach fluttered, causing the muscles in my member to clench and release a long rope of hot cum, which was quickly followed by another. I was panting heavily and moaned when I felt something hot and slick starting to coat my member and belly.

"A-ah, sorry, I couldn't hold it in after seeing you go," he grunted while blushing heavily as he released our softening cocks. He collapsed on top of me, breathing just as hard as me. Then, we heard the creak of a doorknob being turned and the door opening slowly.

"Oh, been having fun, I see," my ears pricked up and my stomach filled with dread.

"L-Lucario?" I seriously had no idea what to say.

"Both of you, get cleaned up and put on the clothes in your dressers," he ordered, but he seemed nicer than usual, "I have an errand for you two to run,"

"Y-yes, sir," Kiki spoke up, starting to push himself up and off of me, the sticky substance on my belly sticking to him.

"Well, I guess we should go shower," as he said that, I got a lewd idea.

"Together?" I asked, trying my best to seem as innocent as possible.

"Why would we not shower together?"

* * *

After a good and long fifty-minute-shower, during which some sexual acts may have occurred, we walked out into our respective bedrooms to get dressed. When I got to my slightly small room, I opened the drawer of my dresser to find... a pair of daisy dukes and a t-shirt that looked much too small. Awesome.

I decided anything was better than a dress, so I started to put on the revealing denim short shorts. I had a slightly difficult time getting them over my legs, and I had to sit down to do it, but eventually I had the shorts just above my thighs. Now to do the impossible: button them... wait a second, I forgot underwear! I mentally slapped myself, how could I forget such a thing? I looked back in the drawer and didn't find any kind of girly panties or any kind of underwear for that matter. Well, that kind of sucks... what did they do with my underwear after I was knocked unconscious? Where is the underwear that was in my drawer before!? Ummm... ok...

I decided to just get dressed all the way and ask about it later, so I pulled up my shorts all the way up. These shorts are so short you could see my butt! They barely even reached my thighs! I then tried to button them up, having to bend over and force the button with all my might. Even then, after it was fastened, it was such a tight fit, I was surprised they didn't break. I was lucky I was skinny and petite, or I'd be muffin topping pretty bad right now. After that was out of the way, I slipped the shirt over my head and pushed my arms through the large holes. It was a very short but loose shirt that showed off my flat tummy. It had no sleeves, just large cut-outs in the sides for arms, but my sides and chest were clearly visible if you looked in the holes from the right angle. On the front of the horrid shirt, it said 'I (heart-shape) boys'. Lovely.

"Wow, Zoro-kun, you look adorable!" he exclaimed cutely, making me blush hard. He was wearing a matching t-shirt, but his bottom half was untouched because, again, dress fur. Attached to one of his ear tufts was a large red bow, giving him a very effeminate appearance. I could tell he was even wearing some eye liner and mascara, which made him just that much more attractive.

"C'mon, we should go see what Lucario wants us to do," Kiki sighed lightly; we were kind of lazy after all.

"Wh- huh? Oh, right..." I was slightly dazed by his stunning appearance and jumped a little when he spoke.

"Heehee, you're pretty too, Zoro-kun~" he said as though he could read my mind, or maybe I was just too obvious. I simply blushed and tried to casually hide my face as we started down the hall, ready for our oh so important errand. We walked for a while, my paws making scuffing sounds as I dragged my feet, before reaching the living area, which held a variety of expensive-looking things. There was a very large flatscreen TV, a large sectional couch, and a leather recliner, which was where Lucario was seated.

"Hey, Luc, we're ready to go," Kiki greeted casually.

"Kiki, how many times must I remind you; you are to call me 'Master'," he said with obvious frustration, pinching the bridge of his nose, "Anyway, I made a list, and I need you two to run to Walmart to pick up some stuff,"

"Walmart? Don't you have people for that?" he asked incredulously

"Uh, yeah: you," Lucario snapped, annoyed.

"Fiiiiiiiine, c'mon, Zoroark,"

"Wait, Kiki go outside for a second, I need to speak with Zoroark," he said, surprising me. I was a little nervous to be honest, I mean, we haven't talked since the incident. As Kiki walked to the steel door that led to the garage, Lucario moved closer to me and waited until the attractive Delphox was gone before speaking.

"Zoroark, I'd like to apologize for the other night; I went a little too far..." my eyes started to water as I remembered the horrid night.

"N-no, I'm sorry, M-master, I was out of line..." I started to unconsciously hug myself, and didn't notice Lucario moving closer to me.

"Hey, hey, don't be like that, your actions were perfectly understandable," he whispered softly as he lifted up my chin. When I saw him start to lean in for a kiss, I panicked; wasn't I 'with' Kiki? Well, no one ever said it was official...

"I'm sorry..." he whispered as his lips tenderly touched mine in a sweet and apologetic kiss. It was a quick kiss, but it left me feeling quite satisfied, like a huge weight has been lifted off my shoulders, but it left me wanting more loving kisses like this. Maybe he could steal one from Kiki...

"Alright, no hard feelings, go have fun with your _ boyfriend_" he said, putting a huge amount of emphasis on the word boyfriend. I just blushed hard and once again started to contemplate my relationship with Kiki as I turned around to walk out. As I turned around, Lucario lightly slapped my butt, turning my already burning face a new shade of red. I tried to ignore it, though, as briskly walked to the steel door.

"Finally, what went on in there?" instead of answering his greeting, I threw myself at him and gave him a huge hug, burying my face in his chest.

"Hey, what's wrong, hun?" he asked with obvious concern, making my stomach flutter and flop all over the place. I pulled away from the hug, looking into his beautiful orange eyes with my bloodshot blue ones. After a few seconds of blissful silence, I spoke up.

"I need to know, do you... l-love me?" I blurted out, voice cracking. I was mentally beating myself up for being so awkward and childish.

"Of course I love you! How could I not love such a sweet boy?~" my mind was basically fried by now, and all I could think to do was kiss him with as much passion and love as I could muster. Said kiss was more forceful than intended, though, and Kiki was pushed onto the red convertible as we locked lips passionately. His tongue quickly made it's way to my lips, slipping in as I opened my lips slightly, deepening the kiss. He was stroking my cheeks, ears, head, everything really, and it felt amazing. His touch was so gentle, so caring; it nearly made me sick how much my stomach was fluttering. After a long while of our tongues dancing and our hands roaming each other's bodies, we were interrupted by someone clearing their throat. As we reluctantly pulled away, we saw an awkward and innocent looking Braixen looking at the ground awkwardly.

"Alexi, what are you doing here?" Kiki asked; apparently he knew this... person. I honestly couldn't tell if they were a boy or girl. That seems to be a recurring theme in this household.

"Mr. Lucario told me to see if you left yet... and I thought you only liked kissing boys," he said with a very innocent sounding voice, and I sweatdropped when he made the remark about only kissing boys. Apparently I look more girly than I feel.

"Alexi, Zoro-kun IS a boy," Kiki explained patiently.

"Are you sure, Oniichan?" he was actually kind of cute... but I'm a boy, damnit!

"Yes, Alexi, I'm VERY sure," I could tell he was starting to lose his patience.

"Heehee, how would YOU know?" this 'Alexi' snickered, and we both blushed hard.

"You're too young to know, little bro," Kiki said in a very adult-like manner.

"But I do it with Chico sometimes..." he suddenly became very interested in the ground.

"What!? You're both so young!"

"But you probably do it with her all the time," he said matter-of-factly, pointing to me.

"He's a boy, Alexi!"

"Then lemme see his thing!" what the heck?

"Go away you little perv!" Alexi stuck his tongue out and closed his eyes.

"Whatever... have fun with your girlfriend..." he grumbled as he walked back inside. Kiki let out a dramatic sigh and turned to me.

"Sorry about that... by the way, that my little brother, Alexi, he lives on the other side of the building with Chico the Riolu, who is apparently his new boyfriend..." he explained in an annoyed tone, "Oh and sorry he thought you were a girl, but it's not like he looks like a boy or anything, that hypocrite..."

"Haha, it's cool, am I a pretty girl at least?" I joked.

"You're the prettiest, sweetest, sexiest girl I've ever met~" he said with a sexy growl, which made my shorts a little tighter, if you know what I mean.

"Alright, no more fooling around, we gotta go get this stuff," he said, walking around to the driver's side of the car.

"Your little brother is kind of cute," I said as I got in the passenger's side. After I was fully in, he started the car and put the top down.

"He's so corrupted... I didn't even know he knew about sex," he sighed and started to pull out of the garage. As he did, he tossed a fancy-looking phone thing.

"It's wireless, isn't that fancy? Go ahead pick something, babe," gaahhhh! He called me babe! ;3 After I was done mentally screaming like a little girl, I looked down to see the tablet thing's screen has a plethora of different songs, each one having a 'play' button next to it. After scrolling through for a bit, I decided on All I Ever Wanted by Basshunter, finding it a suitable song for a nice drive.

"Nice choice for such a nice day," he yelled over the wind and fast beat of the song.

"Thanks, baby," I tried using a nickname flirtatiously, and I think I did well for my first try.

* * *

We arrived in the Walmart parking lot just as the song was coming to a close, and found a parking space near the back of the packed lot. Kiki left the top down and reached into the back seat after he was out. He grabbed a black backpack that looked fairly empty and unzipped it, rummaging around. He kept sifting through stuff until he pulled out something made of black cloth. He pulled off his girly 'I heart boys' shirt and quickly replaced it with a black Bullet For My Valentine shirt.

"You gonna wear that? Not that I mind~" he asked casually.

"Umm, what else do you have?" I asked, not wanting to wear this atrocious shirt.

"Ummm,.,let's see, I got a few different band shirts, that's about it," he said, rummaging through the bag once more.

"Gimme the one with the hottest guy," I said half-jokingly.

"Ah, then you'll definitely want this one," he said, pulling out a Black Veil Brides shirt with Andy Biersack on the front.

"Ohhh good choice, Andy is super hot," I said, taking off my stupid shirt. I quickly put on the replacement shirt, immediately feeling much better about myself.

"Heehee, those shorts still look amazing on you~" he flirted, making me blush. I almost forgot about my ridiculous short shorts... almost...

"Alright, let's get going, babe," even though his voice was still quite effeminate, his choice of words made him seem far more masculine and dominant than me, like I was the girl in the relationship. Well, I am... He wrapped his arms around my waist as we walked towards the superstore. I rested my head on his shoulder and sighed contentedly; today is shaping up to be amazing.

**(A/N): Whew, sorry if it seems awkward and choppy, I wrote it slowly over a few days as I though of ideas. Hope you enjoyed and until next time, ~Real Life Latias**


End file.
